A Series of Poetry
by LoveForLove
Summary: A series of poems. About what people do to help others and the environment. A poem about people who are suicidal. Two about the pain in love. Another about how it seems my world is fading. The last one is what I think a world without love would be like...


What We Do

I see the pain,

I do what I can,

I want to do so much more,

I need to do so much more,

I try- yet am I recognized?

Nay I say,

Why should I be?

I don't do enough to be known,

And I don't want to be.

I say "save the earth",

Yet I am the one destroying it.

How may I help more?

If I don't eat- will a starving child?

If I write smaller and use less paper- will that bring back the trees?

If I rescue an animal- will the homeless ones be found?

If I smile- will someone frown?

If I cry- will another laugh?

Though we want to- what can we do?

We can't save the world,

We can only save ourselves.

Life or death

We have a choice,

It's a hard choice but we must make it- Life or Death?

I don't know why people choose life over death,

I don't know why people choose death over life,

But I respect either choice,

I want to live, but some do not,

So let it be, leave them alone- it's their choice.

Life is short, although it seems long,

Death is quick, you can end your life or someone Else's instantly,

With a gunshot, a jump, a crash, a fall, a cut, instantly.

It takes years to achieve anything,

It takes an instant to end it all.

I can understand why they'd want to die,

Some people don't have that choice.

Some people never get to live.

For this I am sad, I don't feel bad for the people that chose to end,

But I do feel sorrow for those who don't even have a choice.

This is why I choose to live,

To honor those who didn't get a chance, no matter how bad it gets.

I want to prove to those who only die,

That we can live,

So ask me:

"Life or Death?"

The Pain in Love

There is a lot of pain in this world,

Never ceasing to leave the minds of all,

Everyone knows the pain, everyone sees the pain,

Yet- there is also a lot of love,

People never see it, for the pain is so blinding,

I sit and watch, from day to day,

The girl that can't help but cry for the pain,

The girl that can't help but long for the love,

I watch her cry, I watch her smile,

I watch her head in hands sighing as the giggling lovers pass,

She wonders: "Will I ever be that loved?"

But what she doesn't see, is the love that surrounds her,

The difference of this girl from any other,

She does see the love maybe not of herself,

But she loves everything that refuses to love her back,

She sings her songs of hopeless romance,

Gracefully tripping over her own feet as she sways with the wind,

She sees the pain. Yet she sees the love.

At times she is blind; at times she sees the light in all,

This girl I watch is me,

And she, like so many others, knows that there is pain in love.

Fading

I step out into the cold night,

I shiver at the sudden fright,

As freezing wind whips around me,

I look up above only to see,

The beautiful stars and moon,

At the sight of I thought I may swoon,

At the beauty of it all,

Without even a squall,

I stare at these once empty pages,

I see the world going through its stages,

It seems the stars are waiting,

For what ill never know-

Because my world is fading.

Broken love

Love is in the air,

But sadly my dear it isn't fair,

To let destiny fall to a dare,

So my dear lets stop and stare,

At those people who say the care,

Let's catch them in a snare,

And find out why they share,

How they fix that nasty tear,

When there is a broken pair,

Something we wish was oh-so rare.

A world without love

A world where tears are all the feeling,

Were happiness only comes from the emotionless feel,

The wind seems to die,

The world may have stopped turning,

Death would come far too quickly,

Life would be far to sad,

The world would die as quickly as our dreams,

No one would wonder how it felt,

No one would feel the excitement,

No one would even feel the pain of lost passions,

We would be lost- yet would be free?

Free from the pain, free from the sorrow,

In a way we would be free,

But what is love without the pain?

It's not truly love,

A world where love ceases to exist,

A world where love is unheard of,

How do you show a person whose never been loved,

Or even loved someone else- how to love?

You can't teach someone to love,

But a world without love,

Is a world without hope.


End file.
